


devil's deal's dope

by REGGIN_CYKA



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom! Kazuya, Devil Gene, Drugs, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fights, Fluff and Humor, G-corporation, M/M, Money, Power of Kazama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensuality
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REGGIN_CYKA/pseuds/REGGIN_CYKA
Summary: POST TEKKEN7.Jin et Kazuya ont perdu quelque chose qui signifiait beaucoup dans leur rôle. Ils ont étés gagnant de certaines batailles mais c'est ce qui causera peut-être leur perte. Les deux sociétés en leur possession ont alors proposé un deal.
Relationships: Kazama Jin/Mishima Kazuya
Kudos: 10





	1. Haine = Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> je tiens tout d'abord à noter que je ne possède pas l'univers de TEKKEN et qu'il s'agit tout bonnement d'une fanfiction.  
> je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez alors ne vous faites pas spoiler bêtement.  
> la version anglaise arrivera lorsque j'aurai jugé mon oeuvre potable.
> 
> MA PREMIÈRE FANFICTION !!!!! DESTINÉE AU TOUT PREMIER JEUX VIDÉO QUE J'AI TANT ADORÉ. ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin se retrouva dans un deal entre lui et son père...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je vous souhaite une bien agréable lecture.

_on devient vulnérable lorsque toute motivation issue de l’amour et de la haine est perdue._

C'est suite au gigantesque coup d'Etat de Jin Kazama, provoquant ainsi une guerre que celui-ci fut très endetté.

Il fut tiraillé par la malédiction qui coulait malheureusement dans ses veines et fut aveuglé par celle-ci. Cette haine pour lui-même... Etait-ce aussi l’oeuvre du démon qui l'habite ? Jin n'a jamais su comprendre cette entité. Il ne comprenait pas non plus les conséquences injustes qui s'opposaient ensuite à lui ; le meurtre de sa mère, un coup de feu de part son grand père et une tentative de retirement douloureux d'un gène par son père irresponsable.

Ce pauvre garçon devait vraiment se poser des questions et se sentir seul, le destin voulait vraiment défier sa haine ?

En effet, il avait finalement reprit la société Mishima Zabaitsu malgré son départ car son plus fidèle associé, Nina Williams, même avec l'opposition de Lee Chaolan et Alisa, l'avait supplié de reprendre ses responsabilités au sein de PDG et d'éviter trop facilement que son fameux père, Kazuya Mishima ne reprenne l'empire. Jin a cédé à la demande de Nina en repensant au chaos émis par la Tekken Force ainsi il faisait face aux réels problèmes qui le suivait ; l'économie, qui elle, avait décidé de s’effondrer. 

Il devait absolument pour lors chercher par tous les moyens une tentative de remonter la pente.

_18 heures_

Le soleil se préparait à se coucher, laissant autour de lui un firmament orangé et les nuages, quant à eux, étaient tous ambrés comme de l'or. Jin était assis à son bureau tout à fait spacieux et richement décoré, planant au dessus de la tour démesurée qui appartenait autrefois à ses ascendants. Silencieux et contemplant les cieux, le combattant réfléchissait et rêvassait en même temps sur le futur de la société.

Il se dit qu'il pouvait léguer l'entreprise à quelqu'un de sérieux et de confiant, lui qui avait gâché la réputation déjà horrible de l'industrie. Accoudé sur son bureau et avec son index sur ses lèvres, Jin songeait tout d'abord à Lee Chaolan... _Cependant il possédait déjà Violet Systems... Peut-être Lars Alexanderson, ou bien ce cher Hwoarang..._ énuméra t-il. Le dilemme était en fait beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'avait encore imaginé... Car d'un autre côté, cela aurait signifié qu'il s'était combattu durant toutes ses années pour seulement finir au pied de la montagne, pensait-il.

Il imagina alors son père bien sournois, le leader même de la G-Corporation qui est en cet instant son rival; s'éclater de rire devant la nouvelle. _Non !_ se dit-il, _cette alternative n'est plus possible désormais !_ Jin était redevenu déterminé. Il pensa à faire hommage à sa défunte mère, Jun Kazama, elle qui n'abandonnait jamais et qui avançait toujours. Elle avait réussit à se montrer digne devant le Grand Kazuya Mishima et n'a même pas été écrasée, chapeau bas cette Jun.

L'objectif clair de Jin était le suivant : trouver BEAUCOUP d'argent.

"Comment ?" était la question qui le menait au point de départ.

Jin allait devenir un dépressif, émo gothique à vie.

* * *

petite remarque des familles :

**NE REDITE PLUS JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS QUE JIN KAZAMA EST UN DARKSASUKE BORDEL. DE. MERDE.**

**SINON C'EST SIMPLE, J'ARRIVE CHEZ VOUS, JE CASSE VOTRE TÉLÉ ET APRES JE ME FAIS TAPER PAR VOTRE FAMILLE, C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?**

**TEKKEN 3 EST SORTIT EN 1997, NARUTO QUAND A LUI EST SORTI EN 1999.**

* * *

Soudain, un bruit constant se rapprochait de son environnement ; le son de puissantes hélices faisait ainsi cour. C'était alors plusieurs hélicoptères. Le jeune japonais reconnu en un temps record le logo de la G-Corporation. _Que veut donc mon père ?_ se questionna t-il. Puis, des tirs retentissaient sur les nombreuses vitres du gratte-ciel. Jin se réfugie alors derrière son bureau et il eu le temps d'alarmer ses employés en hurlant de toutes ses forces. _Bon sang ! Comme si je n’avais pas assez de problèmes, Kazuya !_ se criait t-il par la suite. Bientôt, environ une vingtaine de personnes armées de la G-Corporation ont réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte de la Mishima.

Fort heureusement, le peu qu'il reste de son l'armée a été compensé par la présence de son oncle adoptif, Lee Chaolan qui fut invité à la tour en tant qu'ami car il a récemment beaucoup aidé Jin après la grande période de guerre. Ceci n'est pas étonnant venant d'une personne aussi généreuse que Lee, mais il a pas mal insisté pour aller défendre son neveux. Ensemble, ils réussirent à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, leur demandant ensuite leurs objectifs :

\- Kazuya a encore un foutu problème ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas en face ? provoqua Jin. _Ces hommes aussi frêles que des plumes s'agissent plus de scientifiques qu'autre chose, ils dévient tous mon regard._

\- M-Monsieur Kazama ! appela t-on, je vous présente nos plus sincères excuses pour cet acte très indélicat... et Lee pouffa de rire, l'ordre n'a pas été attribuée par M. Mishima, continua t-elle, la G-Corporation a cependant très besoin de vous ! plaida une courageuse employée.

\- Tu te fais souvent kidnapper ? plaisanta Lee.

\- On dirait bien que oui... lui répondit ainsi joyeusement le combattant japonais.

\- J-Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! I-il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même ! tenta t-elle de supplier. Il s'agit là de votre père, le PDG d'une immense entreprise biotechnologique... Que vont devenir ces grands projets hautement risqués sans votre aide ? Nous savons que vous êtes en ce moment en crise financière, alors nous pourrions sans doute tenter de collaborer ! espéra t-elle, qu’en dites vous Monsieur Kazama ? proposa t-elle dans la suite.

Jin était soudain mieux à l'écoute.

\- Combien ? questionna amèrement Jin.

\- 100 000 dollars par jour, affirma l'employée.

\- 500 000, accentua le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

\- Seulement si ce que vous faites peut nous être utile, se méfia t-elle, _avait-elle apprit cette phrase de Kazuya ?_ spécula t-il.

Jin, résigné, désigna tout l'intérieur de son étage avec sa main.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Avez-vous regardé le grand foutoir que vous avez causé ? Faudrait-il que j'apprenne à des scientifiques comment utiliser les boutons d'un ascenseur ?!

\- Calmos, tenta d'apaiser l'invité aux cheveux de neige.

Jin n’écoutait plus.

\- Si c'est comme ça que vous pensez pouvoir communiquer, c'est par une chute libre que vous aurez la réponse, grogna Jin, vraiment fout de rage.

Lee commençait à suer de gêne.

\- Eh... Allez parler des prix plus tard, suggère Lee, que Jin doit faire ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Bien c’est après la victoire de M. Mishima face à son père Heihachi Mishima que le démon en lui ne l'a pas lâché... racontait la demoiselle. M. Mishima a alors complètement perdu le contrôle du Devil Gene, annonça t-elle. De suite, nous lui avons prescrit une énorme quantité de drogue par jour et cela l’a grandement affaibli, poursuit-elle. Nous voulons demander votre sang issu des Kazama pour tenter d'utiliser un autre moyen...

\- Je vois... dit Jin en regardant inquiet son oncle, Néanmoins, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait m'emmener là où se situe Kazuya ? suggéra t-il. Il me semble que j'ai une autre hypothèse, cette transformation pourrait s'atténuer rien qu'au contact avec un Kazama, raisonna t-il par la suite. Cela pourrait éviter de me prélever trop de sang, déclara Kazama pour finir.

\- J'aimerais également me diriger vers lui, il s'agit de mon frère, ajouta Lee.

\- Invitez mon oncle, je vous pris, insista t-il.

\- Très bien, approuva t-elle. Suivez-nous vers notre voiture, nous allons vous y conduire, conclut-elle après cela.

Après le long moment dans l'ascenseur, Jin et Lee s'embarquèrent dans la voiture garée de la G-Corporation. L'extérieur était blanc et luisant, propre au style de Kazuya... L'intérieur était lui de couleur beige.

Durant le trajet, Jin regardait pensivement les rayons du soleil disparaître sous les hauts bâtiments de la ville. Il songea que c’est très étrange de rester dans la voiture de quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas et le chemin qu’il empruntèrent lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Lee quant à lui, posa quelques questions à l'employé qui était avec eux :

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers votre laboratoire ?

\- Non, nous allons directement dans son domaine, répondit la jeune dame.

 _Dans son domaine ? Je l'imaginais enchaîné comme un fou furieux... Quel dommage_ , rêvassait vilement Jin.

\- Vit-il seul ? s'intéressa de nouveau le démon d'argent.

\- Généralement oui, mais en ce moment je m'occupe de lui injecter de la drogue pour calmer ses transformations, dit-elle avec sérénité.

\- Il vous fait assez confiance pour ça ?

\- Eh bien... J'ai étudié M. Mishima depuis les débuts des expériences sur le Devil Gene soit environ 20 ans, j'ai toujours été fidèle à lui disons.

\- Quelle drogue utilisez-vous ? intervint Jin.

\- Opium, 40 grammes.

\- Ah.

\- S'il vous plaît M. Kazama...

\- Mh ?

\- Si jamais votre théorie fonctionne... Pourriez-vous vous occupez de votre père durant l'analyse d'échantillons de votre sang ?

...Et nous serions prêts à vous donner ces 500 000 dollars ! essaya t-elle de rendre optimiste.

 _Ils étaient tant désespérés que ça ?_ Jin se mit à inspirer fortement par le nez puis regarda son oncle.

\- J'ai vécu avec Kazuya de nombreuse années, tenta t-il de rassurer, ne t'en fais pas, le pire des scénarios reste de vivre avec Heihachi, avec son joli petit sourire. Jin écouta alors son oncle.

\- D'accord, je vais tenter le coup, affirma Jin qui donnait un regard sérieux à ses pied.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre accord M. Kazama, remercia t-elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent et ils furent arrivés à destination. L'employée les remercia une nouvelle fois puis les laissa devant le domicile de Kazuya pour ils avancèrent seuls tous les deux. Jin ne savait désormais pas comment appréhender cette nouvelle rencontre avec son père. Devait-il s'occuper de ce chacal alors que lui ne s'était jamais occupé de lui étant plus jeune ? _Q_ _uelle putain d'ironie !_ pensa t-il. En constatant que son sang bouillonnait, il s'imagina comment sa mère pourrait le réconforter. _La guerre... Les dettes... L'argent !_ Disait la voix imaginaire de sa mère et Jin relativisa et souffla. Lee regarda sa montre, il était 20 heures passé.

\- Le domicile d’Heihachi... Je m'en doutais. Il m’avait élevé durant 4 ans ici. remarqua t-il en voyant cette immense maison dans son champs de vision.

\- Oh Vraiment ? s'étonna Lee, moi aussi je connais cet endroit par cœur, autrefois on résidait ici Kazuya et moi mais je n'étais pas au courant que tu es venu ici, en même temps je cherchais à tout prix à fuir Heihachi... Il était dégoûté rien qu'en pensant à lui qui l'avait éduqué, Jin quant à lui devenait légèrement timide à l'idée d'une la relation plus proche entre Lee et son propre père. Je suppose que mon frangin a hérité de la maison après de le décès d'Heihachi, racontait-il en tapotant l'épaule de Jin.

\- Tu as l'air de ne plus vraiment prendre des nouvelles de lui, s'interrogea JIn, comme un enfant.

\- Hélas, le temps ne le permet que rarement et puis il est difficile de se contrôler quand ton poing est amoureux de sa figure et même au téléphone, plaisanta t-il.

Ils traversèrent maintenant le géant salon du rez de chaussée, il y avait là de la place pour garer une dizaine de voitures, c'était impressionant, mais pas pour eux. Le sol était en planché de bois brut et les murs n'étaient que des vérandas qui laissait pénétrer la lumière du soir. Les vases, les lampes, le sofa étaient les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'est très silencieux, décrit Jin.

Lee alla dans la cuisine au style américain pour se rafraîchir en piochant dans les alcools de Kazuya.

\- On ira voir sa chambre, je sais qu'il est resté là-dedans, paria Lee.

Jin n'avait pas soif, il errait dans la pièce pour constater que du verre avait éclaté sur le sol et que plusieurs affaires dont une bibliothèque et des vêtements étaient désordonnés. Cela semblait lui étrange pour l'image qu'il avait de Kazuya toujours classe comme un mafieux. Il finirent par aller à l'étage du haut et se guidèrent par la seule porte fermée. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et Lee toqua.

Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte et vit une silhouette musclée dans le sombre de la pièce. La lumière du couloir éclaircissait le coin de la pièce, là où se situait le lit double et les draps blancs de Kazuya. Celui-ci était couché sur ventre les bras rabattus vers sa tête pour masquer la lumière perçante :

\- Kazuya, es-tu réveillé ? demanda son frère adoptif. Un instant passa.

\- Kazuya... N'est pas là, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Bien... Cela arrive qu'il devienne étrange à cause de son démon... murmura Lee à son neveu tenant de grands yeux et tournant son index près de son crâne.

\- ...A qui est-ce que tu parles Lee ? demanda Kazuya qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Alors comme ça le Devil Gene prend contrôle sur toi ? Celui qui faisait tant le fier à savoir contrôler son démon, s'approcha le plus jeune. Voici l'ironie du sort, tu deviens vulnérable Kazuya, Jin contrairement à son père haussait la voix.

\- Vulnérable... Kazuya leva et tourna finalement sa tête pour regarder qui s'adressait à lui.

La vue de Jin lui offrait un tout autre visage qu'il connaissait de son père, les cheveux de Kazuya ne tenaient plus en l'air, ils touchaient son nez et presque ses épaules. Ses cicatrices et ses sourcils froncés étaient encore présents mais son expression narquoise et son œil vif laissait place à quelqu'un de fatigué mais gardant toujours un regard de braise. Cela peut sembler incompréhensible tout comme la teinte des cheveux de Lee AlOrs qu'il est d'origine chinoise, mais Jin trouvait secrètement son père beau à cet instant précis.

\- Hahaha... Je dois dire que je suis quand même un peu surpris de te voir dans cet état, commenta Jin.

\- Moi-même ayant grandi avec toi Kazuya je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça non plus, rajouta Lee.

et les deux se mirent à rire en symbiose.

\- La ferme vous deux, ordonna Kazuya sans forcer sur sa voix. D'ailleurs qui vous a autorisé a entrer dans cette maison ? Foutez le camps enfoirés. s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu nous menaces ? Tu vas appeler la police Kazuya ? ria t-Lee avec son extravagance et Jin prit la relève,

\- Tu n’es même pas en mesure de lever un seul doigt sur nous, Regarde-toi, Ils t'ont tellement drogué pour calmer tes crises de démon qu'ils me demande à moi, un Kazama, un de tes ennemis juré de te donner une autre solution soit un peu de mon sang.

\- Arrête de me mentir, je peux très bien me comporter sans votre aide. Vous ne servez à rien et votre force comparé à la mienne est aussi inutile que des ongles de pieds. Kazuya fou d'orgueil, évita tout de même le regard de son fils et alla allumer sa lampe.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, combat-moi et montre que ta force n'a pas faibli, le défia Jin.

La guerre entre le sang Mishima est donc inévitable.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux le combattre dans son état ? S'interposa Lee.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est simplement pour lui montrer à quel point il est vu-ul-né-ra-ble, affirma Jin avec tant d'arrogance.

Kazuya grogna en réponse et réussi à se lever de son lit pour aller chercher ses mitaines.

Le combat commença, Kazuya se mit en défense et Jin pensa que malgré sa tentative de le tuer du regard, son apparence chétive montrait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Heureusement qu'on lui payait une belle somme, se dit-il, autrement, il n'aurait même pas bougé son cul pour son papa orgueilleux qui a besoin d'aide. Lee s'installa sur le lit en sirotant son whisky et regardait ennuyeusement les deux hommes se jeter l'un sur l'autre. 

Kazuya sous opium brassait de l'air, il n'avait pas réussi à placer un seul poing sur son fils. « Où est ta haine ? Où est ta motivation ? » demanda finalement Jin, ne faisant que l'esquiver. En entendant cela, le démon de Kazuya commençait à se débattre dans son esprit malgré la drogue. Jin le ressenti et décida d’enfoncer son poing dans le torse de son père.

 _Merde_ pensa t-il, _je l'ai fait trop fort..._

En effet, Kazuya était désormais K.O. dans les bras de Jin.

« excellent » conclu Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'aime trop les dialogues, c'est abusé.  
> la description des sentiments je l'ai mise dans la poubelle.  
> vive les détails poétiques ~
> 
> bien-sûr merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, n'hésitez-pas à me dire si vous avez pris plaisir ! ~


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durant ce chapitre, Jin va découvrir la vraie nature de lui-même...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning mentions incestueuses et homosexuelles LOL.

_ Les limites sexuelles n’existent pas, le tabou est la seule limite accordée. _

_ Une sensation désagréable m'envahi, je suis entouré... de vide. _

_ Je pense que je suis en train de tomber. _

_J'entends un fort écho du haut de cette chute :_ « trop faible Kazuya ! » _me rappela alors mon père._

_ Plus je continuais à descendre, plus j'entendais des gens appeler mon nom. _

_ Mon grand-père. _

_ Ma mère. _

_Mon frère_.

_Jun._

_Mon fils._

_Et puis quelqu’un d’autre._

_Qui était-ce ?_

_ Sa voix était affreuse, grave, effrayante. elle ne venait pas de là où je venais, mais de l'intérieur de moi. _

_ Soudain je ressentis une douleur atroce, je brûle et la voix insupportable répétait inlassablement mon nom. _

" **Kazuya.** "

" **Kazuya !** "

" **KAZUYA !** "

"KAZUYAAA"

_ et là, je me réveillais en sursaut. _

* * *

\- Eh bien enfin tu te réveilles boucle d’or, se moqua Jin mais garda un soupçon d'empathie pour l'homme effrayé.

\- C'est... C'était toi qui m'appelait ? gémissait Kazuya en reprenant son souffle, ses mèches recouvraient son front en sueur.

\- Il y a personne d'autre que moi, donc oui. Il est 22 heure et je préparais à manger pour nous deux tu as commencé à hurler dans ta chambre, racontait Jin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton cauchemar ? lui demanda ensuite.

\- Rien. Je brûlais. murmurait froidement le plus âgé.

\- Ah d'accord. Navré, je ne sais comment te consoler.

Bon, le repas est prêt si tu as faim, vas te nettoyer le visage et les mains et viens descendre.

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu me dis ça Jin ? commença a hausser la voix Kazuya.

\- Car tu es le gros bébé qui vient de faire un cauchemar, se moqua t-il, encore.

Jin évita de justesse une tentative de meurtre par Kazuya.

Ils s'installèrent donc à table, l'un en face de l'autre, comme menu il y avait du riz et du saumon.

\- Alors Lee est parti ? Kazuya ouvrit les hostilités de la discussion entre deux bouchées. Jin le regarda.

\- Oui il s’en est allé, parce qu’il n’est pas rémunéré, ~~sacré sarcasme Jin...~~ Plus sérieusement, il était venu car il s’inquiétait de ton état. D'ailleurs tu me fais penser à téléphoner mes employés du fait que je dois de te garder cette nuit.

\- Tu dois me garder ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? Questionna t-il.

\- Eh bien après la guerre j'ai été surendetté... et la G-corp' a perdu son leader, c’est à dire toi, en disant cela Jin l’avait désigné de la main.  Ensuite la G-Corp’ a voulu me kidnapper, chose qu’ils n’ont pas réussi puisque Lee était à mes côtés à ce moment là, il affichait un léger sourire narquois.  Suite à cela, continua t-il, une de tes employés m’a proposé un deal: ton rétablissement en échange de milliers de dollars.

\- Combien ? Ordonna t-il de savoir.

Jin souriait, c’était la seule question qui traversait leur tête à tous les deux lorsqu'il entendaient le mot argent.

\- 500 000 dollars par jour, répondit-il.

En entendant cela, Kazuya avait failli cracher son riz, et boudait en attendant d’avaler sa nourriture.

\- T’as intérêt à ne plus revenir ici, menaça le père.

\- Certainement pas, défia le fils.

Les deux finirent calmement leur repas, Kazuya n'était pas si désagréable sans son orgueil, il n'a rien à voir avec Heihachi qui lui ne se souciait que lui-même mais ces pensées sont aussitôt annulées quand Kazuya reparla.

\- D’ailleurs, comment va Heihachi ? demanda spontanément Kazuya.

QUOI ?

\- Kazuya. Heihachi est mort. TU l'as tué ! cria Jin, choqué par cette question glauque.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Kazuya en se mettant à rire.

\- T’as vraiment un humour bizarre ! reprocha Jin.

Il ne savait pas si c’était la drogue ou bien son démon qui lui a fait dire ça.

Après avoir fini de dîner, Kazuya alla débarrasser et nettoyer les couverts tandis que Jin téléphona à son plus fidèle associé au sujet de sa situation, à Nina Williams.

\- Jin ? Où es-tu ? Je ne t'ai vu nulle part dans la Mishima Zaibatsu ! s'exclama Nina.

\- Navré pour toi Nina, il s'avère qu'on m'est donné une requête à faire entre-temps...

\- Quelle est ton excuse pour ne pas m'avoir averti ? commença à gronder Nina.

\- C'est au sujet de mon père...

\- Tu es allé te battre tout seul Jin ?! Nina fini par s'énerver de plus en plus.

\- Non, Non ! Il a... Jin regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que son père soit là mais il n'était plus dans la cuisine. Il a des quelques problèmes avec son côté démoniaque et puis avec la drogue aussi... et c'est pourquoi la G-corporation a demandé de mon aide en échange d'une somme élevée en dollars, je pense que ce serait même suffisant pour payer nos dettes, finit-il.

\- Et puis je te faire confiance cette fois-ci Jin ?...demanda Nina.

Jin s'éclipsa laissant un blanc au téléphone, il s'était levé pour chercher Kazuya.

« Kazuya ? » appela Jin en baladant dans la demeure, il se dérigea vers la chambre de Kazuya mais il n'était pas présent.

\- Allô, Jin tu me réponds ? se questionna Nina.

\- Euh, oui excuse-moi, qu'as-tu dis ? Jin devena anxieux dans sa voix.

\- Eh, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je t'avais demandé si je pouvais bien te faire confiance par rapport à ton père, le monde entier sait que deux Mishima ne peuvent rester ensemble plus de-

\- Je suis un Kazama ! grogna Jin et oui je vais bien, j'ai seulement eu une soirée chargée, rassura Jin.

\- Très bien, très bien, lui répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu me donneras des nouvelles demain, si l'un de vous deux n'est pas encore mort ahahah...

\- Bon allez salut ! boudait Jin

\- Ciaoo !

Jin commençait à s'impatienter, il errait dans les couloirs de la demeure quand soudain il entendit le bruit du courant d’eau de la douche, il s'arrêta.

\- KAZUYA ! il voulait absolument qu'il réponde, KAZUYA RÉPONDS-MOI ! hurlait-il.

\- QUOI ? finissait-il par crier.

\- OUVRE LA PORTE JE DOIS TE VOIR ! Supplia t-il.

\- JE PRENDS UNE DOUCHE BORDEL ! ATTENDS TON TOUR ! répondît-il.

\- MAIS SI TU MEURS JE NE SERAI PAS PAYE ALORS OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Kazuya coupa l’eau, déverrouilla finalement la porte de la salle de bain et retourna se laver.

Désolé pour toi si j'enfreins ton intimité mais je dois regarder ton état au moins toutes les 20 minutes.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Jin ! Cria t-il en se rinçant les cheveux.

Quand Kazuya éteignit l’eau et se moussait, il trembla légèrement. Il avait du mal à garder le contrôle de son démon alors il refusa de se tourner face à son fils.

\- Allez tourne-toi, je veux seulement voir ton visage, lui demanda gentiment Jin.

Il roula des yeux et tourna la tête vers son fils, celui-ci vit son troisième œil s'entrouvrir.

\- Putain je le savais, jura le jeune Kazama.

Il se précipita vers son père et lui plaqua sa main droite au front, celui-ci se mit à gémir de douleur.

\- Argh ! ...Arrête Kazama ! c'est désagréable ! Merde... se plaint Kazuya.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu préfères te droguer d'opium et dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ensuite ? demanda Jin.

\- Oui ! grimaçait-il.

Jin souffla.

Tu... Tu te comportes... comme elle.

\- Qui ça ? s'intrigua Jin.

\- Jun... murmura Kazuya.

Jin s'arrêta pour penser. Alors sa mère avait véritablement connu Kazuya et que ce n'était pas unilatéral, comment était-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? se dit-il. En même temps c'est vrai que c'est dur de ne pas vouloir s'occuper de ce bon à rien, toujours dans les nuages et qui a des airs mignons quand il a peur... que dis-je ? c'est mon père !

Jin revint dans la réalité quand senti son père tomber sur lui car le pouvoir du sang de Kazama... était en train de l'assoupir. _Ma théorie a fonctionné _ ! se disait-il. _Qui s’est donc le génie ?_ se demandait-il sans aucune modestie.

Il tenta de le réveiller en le secouant et soudain l'information lui fait un choc, il se souvint que son père était nu devant lui.  Jin était paralysé, il regarda son corps jonché de vilaines cicatrices puis il rougissait instantanément.  Il s'avait qu'il était plus aisé avec les hommes plutôt qu'avec les femmes de son âge, celles-ci sont tellement repoussantes avec leur voix qui brisent les tympans.

Mais comment pouvait-il être excité par son propre père ?

Il était à moitié confus, soit il était dégoûté parce que c'était son propre géniteur mais la relation entre eux était ultra méga giga super distante donc on pouvait aussi supposer qu'il était dégoûté parce que c'était Kazuya, un Mishima quoi.

Puis il se mit à entendre une voix qu’il avait déjà entendu auparavant :

** Touche-le, Viole le... Détruis-le par l’humiliation ! ** lui disait-il, ainsi l e dernier mot lui faisait écho dans sa mémoire.

_Cette voix c’était... Celle de mon démon ?_

Puis sa vision le ramena vers la réalité.

Il voyait que Kazuya perdait l'équilibre et qu'il pouvait clairement dormir à tout moment, oui à cet instant là on pourrait dire que le pouvoir des Kazama est tellement apaisant... que ça en devient limite une drogue.

Il se senti coupable malgré la gêne, car en effet il s'est incrusté dans la salle de bain comme un malade, il a regardé le visage son père, il l'a drogué à coups de pouvoir de Kazama, puis il a maté son corps. Bravo Jin, on peut l’élire comme le plus grand pervers de la série Tekken notamment avec la noyade dans les boobs de Asuka.

Il aida ensuite son père à se rincer et à enfiler son pyjama pour le ramener au lit.

Il regarda le pendule du couloir qui indiquait minuit et songea d'aller lui aussi se coucher dans une chambre d'ami de l'immense maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une sensation désagréable m'envahi, je suis entouré... de vide.  
> Cette phrase je l'adore.
> 
> qu'en pensez-vous ? vos avis sont importants ! ;D


	3. Cauchemars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin ira apprendre les faiblesses de Kazuya...

_ Je n’entendais rien cette fois-ci, je ne faisais que voir et encore, tout ce que je pouvais distinguer, c’était du noir. _

_ Plus tard, je vis deux points rouges l’un à côté de l’autre que je fixai. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi. Pendant ce temps là, je ne pouvais pas bouger mais cela ne me semblait pas dérangeant. _

_ Ce que j’arrivais à ressentir, c’était mes yeux grands ouverts et mon corps debout. _

_ Soudain, les points rouges se sont arrêtés et ils avaient grandis. _

_ et un troisième point, jaune cette fois-ci, s’ouvrit et j’entendis un son à une vitesse fulgurante, _

_ et dans la seconde qui suivait je me suis mis à hurler. _

_ le point jaune avait jeté un laser bleuté qui atomisait mon front et mes yeux. _

_ je ne pouvais pas bouger. _

_ puis je me suis fait réveillé par ma propre voix. _

Jin arriva dans la chambre de son père qui criait complètement de douleur et sans aucune pause. Kazuya se tortillait dans ses draps et appuya ses paumes de main sur ses yeux.

Jin lui tena l’épaule et le bras, mais quoi qu’il fasse Kazuya bougeait trop.

« Kazuya ! » appela Jin

« Kazuya enlève tes mains ! »

Il réussit à séparer une de ses mains et Jin plaça la sienne sur son front pour le calmer avec le pouvoir de Kazama. Il remarqua aussi que le troisième œil de son père était ouvert.

Après quelques instant, Kazuya a réussi à se calmer, il gémissait et séchait quelques larmes.

\- Tu m’expliques ce que t’as ?! criait Jin.

\- Rien ! manquait de répondant son père. 

Il se leva pour entrer dans la cuisine chercher un verre d’eau, laissant Jin méditer de la situation dans sa chambre.

_ Putain ce chacal m’a réveillé à 3 heures du matin pour au final rien m’expliquer ? _

La méditation fut courte puisque Kazuya revenait vers sa chambre en courant puis il claqua la porte, tenant son verre d’eau.

« les yeux rouges... » venait t-il de dire, puis il tourna la tête pour voir que Jin était toujours dans la chambre :

\- Et merde ! jura le plus âgé.

\- Quoi « et merde » ? Dis-moi impérativement c’est quoi « les yeux rouges », obligea le plus jeune.

on croirait, en lisant le dialogue, que le rôle du père et du fils est totalement inversé.

Assis et quand il eut fini son verre d'eau, Kazuya se décida à parler :

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi aussi Jin, mais le Devil hante souvent mes rêves, finit-il, s'installant ensuite dans son lit.

\- Heu, ouais, moi aussi et alors ? Moi je ne crie pas comme une fillette, il pensait à cette irrécupérable Xiaoyu qui chouinait, allez explique-moi ! supplia Jin, le rejoignant dans le lit comme un véritable harceleur.

Kazuya inspira du nez et continua :

\- Vu que Heihachi est mort, et que c'était mon unique but dans la vie, le démon en moi veut absolument prendre le contrôle sur moi car il m'avait soutenu pour tous mes projets, il me projette alors des cauchemars de plus en plus violents, m'infligeant ainsi des douleurs psychologiques en m'infligeant des douleurs physiques.

\- Tu pourrais parler normalement Victor Hugo ? demanda impoliment Jin, Kazuya soupira.

\- En gros dans mon rêve, je ne pouvais pas ni voir ni parler, j''étais en train de tomber dans la lave d'un volcan en irruption comme mon père l'avait fait et Devil criait mon nom sans cesse. Figure-toi que c'était parce que tu m'appelais pour me réveiller !

Jin lui frottait légèrement le dos pour calmer ses nerfs. 

Ensuite après la douche, mon cauchemar était que je ne pouvais ni entendre ni bouger et je voyais des yeux rouges se rapprocher des miens et... soudain... baillait-il, il s’arrêtèrent et son troisième œil m'a aveuglé la vue avec son laser durant...

Le voilà qui s'endormit de nouveau, Jin cessa de lui caresser le dos quand il entendit son démon lui parler :

**Maintenant Jin ! Profite-en !**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ?_ disait Jin dans sa tête.

 **Nous voulons l'humilier, lui qui a tenté de nous séparer** !

 _Alors tu viens à chaque fois que j'utilise le pouvoir de ma mère pour mon père ?_ demanda Jin, toujours dans son esprit.

 **Exact** **Jin !** lui répondit le Démon.

Bon allez ça suffit laisse-moi me reposer, chuchotait-il.

Jin ferma les yeux, bien parti pour rêver longtemps cette fois-ci.


	4. Le passage à l'acte

_J'ai des picotements sans cesse sur tout le corps, je sens que je surchauffe._

**Tu prends enfin conscience de cela,** et Devil Jin se mit à rire, ~~ce fameux rire de psycho.~~

 _Oof, encore ce lécheur de cul_ , insulta Jin.

 **J'entends toutes tes pensées** , **Jin !** lui rappela t-il toujours de bonne humeur.

 _C'est tant mieux_ , bouda t-il en réponse.

 **Je sais également que tu es très excité** , suscita le démon.

 _J'ai juste une douleur dans l’aine, c’est très joviale !_ ironisa t-il.

 **Shhh** , adoucissait le Diable, **n'ouvre pas tes yeux et devine qui respire chaleureusement près de toi...**

Devil Jin lui envoyait les images de son père, celles étalé sur son lit, celles quand il cauchemardait et aussi dans la douche.

 _Ces pensées sont putain de salaces !_ se convint Jin.

**Ecoute le et sens le près de toi...**

Jin sentait un souffle dans cou, qui allait et revenait, il y avait également l'odeur du gel douche.

Il sentait aussi un bras chaud, sur lui. Jin était torse nu mais la personne avait un t-shirt à manches longues de couleur noire. Il le savait car c'est lui qui avait habillé son père après la douche.

Puis, il entendit une voix gémir "Jun...", c'était évidemment Kazuya et ça, c'était réellement excitant.

Jin avait en écho les gémissements de Kazuya et se me mit à prendre silencieusement du plaisir, il en voulait plus de son père.

_encore plus..._

_plus..._ se disait-il.

**imagine le de la façon la plus obscène qu’il soit, c'est à votre tour de prendre du plaisir Jin à humilier.**

Jin se tourna vers Kazuya en faisant lui un câlin, pour en fait lui attraper le cul.

« bien rondes » se disait-il, il les tripota et serra des deux mains tout en fantasmant.

le bras de Kazuya se rabattu sur son épaule et sa tête plongeait dans son cou. Il était toujours dans son rêve, noyé dans les pouvoirs de Kazama.

Lorsque Jin enfonçait son sexe et le frotta contre la cuisse de Kazuya, celui-ci haletait directement dans l'oreille de son fils.

Jin devenait plus excité, il saisit le sexe de son père, toujours gardant une prise ferme sur une joue de celui-ci, et le branla frénétiquement.

Kazuya gémissait plus fortement, ouvrant la bouche comme une chienne.

Lorsqu’il s’approcha de son orgasme, Kazuya reprenait conscience. Il senti bouger la poigne forte de Jin contre sa fesse et il gémit malencontreusement « Jin... ».

\- Kazuya... dit Jin qui ouvrit ses yeux et reprit ses esprits, il s’arrêta net.

\- ...continue, murmurait Kazuya, il prit la main de son fils posée sur son sexe et le guida de haut en bas. son geste était faible, il était presque somnambule.

Jin tira Kazuya sur lui, collant leurs deux érections ensemble et Jin plaça ses mains dans le pyjama de son père et sépara ses joues.

\- Tu m’excites tellement, disait Jin, et il baissa son bas.

Kazuya ne bougea même plus, il était tellement proche de Jin que son Devil était paralysé et Kazuya lui-même se reposait sur son corps, il était pour une fois content et ne prenait en fait pas conscience que son fils était littéralement en train de le violer.

Jin colla son sexe contre le trou de son père sous les influences de Devil Jin, ne voyant en Kazuya aucune réaction.

Il le pénétra et s'en suivent des gémissements.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette histoire.
> 
> TEKKEN est un jeu magnifique !


End file.
